Green Eyes: A Tale Of Mutiny
by xXPassionFruitXx
Summary: I left my home at fifteen to be a pirate. Now I shall tell my story...
1. The Incredible Tale

_**The Incredible Tale of Tallulah Read and Tawny Kent…**_

_Before you read my tale or pass judgement on Tawny or myself I must ask you to hold back your assumptions until I have finished. _

_I write for many reasons, not least to occupy myself on such a long and tedious journey. "To where?" You may ask. And I shall answer truthfully, Tortuga, the pirate haven. Before you ask why I, Tally Read, am heading to Tortuga, I ask you to read my story. Mine and Tawny's story. It may seem extravagant and unbelievable, almost shocking in places but I swear it is the truth…_

_I am Tally Read, a noblewoman of twenty one. Six years ago, at the age of fifteen, I left my home along with Tawny. Six years ago I met Captain Jack Sparrow. Six years ago I began my journey and now, six years later, I will tell it. _

_It's the tale of two girls, two friends, two pirates._


	2. A Choice Made

_**A Choice Made**_

When I left my home I was a child, barely fifteen. Father had died and I had travelled to the Caribbean with my two brothers and servants, Tawny Kent and Mabel Cairns. It was here, in the Caribbean, Port Royal to be exact, Tawny and I began our journey. I remember when we first got off the ship, arriving on the dock. It was warm, the sun beating down upon me. Tawny had passed me a parasol. I had taken it, albeit grudgingly. I longed for Tawny's beautiful honey coloured skin and dark eyes. She had no need to hide from the sun and was wearing a light and simple dress, where as I was weighed down by a blue whale bone corset dress. As I longed for Tawny's freedom, she longed for my wealth. I now see how it may have been our longing for freedom and wealth that had so dangerously thrown Tawny and myself into the world of pirates and adventures, adventures and love. Tawny and Mabel walked behind me, my suitcases in their hands. It had come to feel as they were my only friends as, in England, I was seldom let out. Tawny had told me stories of her home in Africa and I had lapped it up, like a cat with milk. I had found out later that my brothers blamed Tawny for my rebellion, as they called it. Mabel had also been a contributor towards my fleeing, telling me stories of pirates and freedom. I had longed to be a pirate and when we were young Alistair and James, my brothers, had played pirates with me. Then they grew up, leaving me the childish dreamer of the family. It had become worse when my brother, James, had married. His wife, Anna, had taken it upon herself to see me grow to be a lady. I remember one night more clearly than any others. I had arrived at the dinner table late one night in July. Anna had looked at me, her eyes coldly scanning my appearance. She sighed, turning to James.

"She's nothing overly special." She said, walking to me. She took my face in her hand and turned me to look at her.

"Average face but prominent cheek bones and bright eyes. She will be easy enough to marry off, especially with the fortune lying behind her, James." Anna's words always seemed to sting me, her tone especially. She always sounded as if she was surveying a horse to be bought, groomed and sold. James nodded, looking at me through his whisky glass. Our eyes met briefly before Anna's voice filled the room again. She was shouting, shaking me at the same time.

"You have been out with that girl again, haven't you?" She screamed, pointing at some dirt on my dress. I had looked at my feet, blocking out her words. Suddenly a hand came down on my cheek, leaving a burning handprint. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks before James had finally stepped in. He had taken hold of Anna, pulling her back before turning to me.

"Go to your room, Tally." He had ordered, sternly. I knew better than to argue with James and scurried to my room, throwing myself onto my silk layered bed and sobbing.

"Come here, sweetie." Mabel had come from my bath room. She had apparently heard the commotion down stairs and was ready with a warm bath for me. She undid my corset strings, picking up my small frame and placing me in the water. I looked up at Mabel as she filled a jug with water, tipping it over my head.

"When I was in Africa, me an' my boy were in a tribe, There was at least three hundred people in the tribe and each one had there own mark…" She had begun but I was shattered from the story when I heard a loud scream. Mabel looked up, her eyes sorrowful. I looked to her for some reassurance. She had just shaken her head.

"I don't think Tawny will be able to help you tomorrow, sweetie." She had said quietly, tipping more water over my head. I was in shock. My world was falling apart. Tawny was being whipped for my insolence and I was to be married into another family. It was then I had decided to leave.

"Mabel, can you tell me about the slaves that escaped? Where do they go?" Mabel looked at me suspiciously.

"They go to a place for pirates and outlaws, Tortuga they call it. No one in Tortuga is just a normal person. They're slaves and outlaws, all kinds of criminals, even pirates." She said, her voice quiet as if protecting a secret.

"Tortuga…" I had whispered. Looking back, my voice must have held my plans in it. Mabel had smiled at me, a knowing smile. Still I wasn't sure how to go about my plan, just that I would need to do so quickly. Mabel had lifted me from the bathtub, drying me off and placing me in my muslin night gown. I had thanked her before she left, asking her to leave a candle burning, which she did. Later that night, as always, Tawny had come to visit me. Her face was tear stained and her eyes red and puffy.

"Tawny…" I had whispered as she had painfully sat beside me. I had insisted on seeing what had happened to her but seeing her back shook me. She was covered in deep gashes criss crossing over pearly scars and more bloody gashes. I put a hand to my mouth as she turned her back away from me.

"We must leave." I finally said, regaining some of my lost my composure. Tawny had looked at me as if I was mad.

"We can't." She protested but I clamped a hand to her mouth.

"We can. We shall get a ship to Tortuga and work from there. We can be free and do what we like." I said hopefully. Tawny sighed.

"We will never be able to escape, Tally." She said, her brown eyes darting from me to the door. I sighed.

"We will escape, I promise." I had whispered as she had made her way to the door. It's only now that I wonder if leaving had been the best option, although i would have it no other way.

_Ok Review everyone and tell me what you think!_

_XxX_


	3. Marriage?

"Sweetie, Mistress Anna requests for you to accompany her into town today. She wishes for you to wear this." I looked from Mabel to the heavy cerise dress in her hand, scowling at it. I stomped over dragging my feet as if they were coated in lead, letting her undress me and put on the shift and corset. I winced as it was pulled tighter around my ribs and was sure I could feel them cracking. Mabel, sensing my pain, stopped pulling the strings, tying them in a small bow. Next she piled my hair on top of my head, applying some rouge and other make up.

"You look wonderful." She had said, smiling at me. I tried to smile but gave up, feeling the corset dig further into my skin.

"I don't feel wonderful." I muttered as I was helped from my room and down to the living area where Anna, in her favourite maroon dress, which I hated, was waiting for me. She had a cold smile on her face that decreased to a frown when I entered.

"That corset is not pulled nearly tight enough, girl." She had hissed at me. I looked at my feet, ignoring her comments as she led me to the door. There was a carriage waiting outside which had surprised me, but now I laugh at how I didn't see it coming. We entered the carriage, driving through town and to another large house. It was white washed with flowers lacing the drive.

"Sir Frederick Monk lives here. He fancies you, you know." Anna said, smiling. At that moment my stomach dropped through the floor. Anna had tricked me into coming here so I could be promised to this, Sir Frederick Monk, and I had not the slightest idea. I could have laughed at my foolishness had I not been so close to weeping. I was rushed from the carriage, Anna ushering me to the door. She knocked loudly, pushing me in front of her and checking my posture.

"Stand up straight and put your shoulders back." She ordered as the door opened slowly. I adjusted myself, smiling modestly at the maid who answered. She smiled back at me but it was a heavy smile as I she already knew my fate.

"The Master is in the living room." She said, hastily retreating back to her work in the kitchen. Anna had swiftly diverted me into the living room where I was confronted by Sir Frederick Monk. He had a cold smile, his lips plastered in a stern and thin line. His eyes were an icy blue that reflected greed and a longing for my fortune, me. His face was angular, his chin pointed and nose sharp. His hair was lank and a thinning blonde colour, well I guessed it must have once been blonde as it seemed more of a steely grey. Anna jabbed me sharply in the ribs, bringing me back to reality. I held out my hand, steeling myself as his cold lips touched my skin. I almost shivered but, in fear of what may happen to me if I had, I remained perfectly still.

"Good morning, Miss Read." He had said, his voice rough. I smiled politely unsure of what to say. Anna, however, stepped forward sensing my inability to talk.

"Good morning, Frederick. I have brought along Tally, I trust she is to your liking." She said her voice portraying more than a slight hint of hopefulness. Frederick grinned.

"She is very much so." He said, his eyes falling upon me once again. I averted my gaze from him as our eyes locked. I felt like I was being put on a podium as a prize winning horse, waiting for the highest bidder, who just happened to be Frederick. Anna looked at me sternly, as if already scolding my behaviour.

"When will the marriage be taking place?" She asked Frederick, finally. I almost choked. Frederick looked at me, scanning me.

"July, I think." He said, after considering it. Anna smiled.

"July sounds wonderful. How many months is that? Two?" She turned to me, "Doesn't a July wedding sound nice, Tally?" She said, willing me to agree that a July wedding sounded perfect and wonderful. As I hesitated Anna's face hardened slightly. I forced a smile looking at her.

"Doesn't a July wedding sound just wonderful?" She asked again. I nodded.

"It does. However, I feel it may be too soon." Anna's face suddenly transformed into a human mask. Underneath she was seething, wanting to hit me, yet on the surface she seemed calm and caring. She walked up to me putting a hand on my shoulder in what would seem like a motherly way.

"Why, darling?" She asked, softly. I knew that tone well. It was soft but dangerous. I was frozen in place like a rabbit caught in front of a cat.

"I don't think I will have the time to…be ready." I said. Anna laughed.

"Oh, nonsense. A July wedding would be perfect." She said. I knew better than to argue with her so I just nodded, letting her turn her back to me. Frederick put his hands together, knowing he had stumbled upon his fortune.

"Well I shall be speaking to your husband about this arrangement but I'm sure this will suit everyone." He said, pouring a glass of liquor. He offered a glass to Anna but she politely refused.

"We must be off to the market. I saw a beautiful dress there that I am sure would compliment Tally's beautiful hair." She said, walking to me and twisting a lock of my brown hair around her finger, loosening the curl. Frederick nodded but walked towards me. I was tempted to step away from me as he reached his bony arms around my neck and did up a small clasp. I looked down to the ruby red stone hanging awkwardly around my neck, weighing me down from its heaviness.

"Then good day to you both." He said, placing another cold kiss on the knuckles of my right hand. A maid led me and Anna from the mansion and I was bundled back into the carriage, my much hated cerise skirts flaring out behind me. Anna sat opposite me, thinking deeply. I could tell as her brows were furrowed and she was chewing her bottom lip. We arrived back at the house in time for dinner that Mabel had cooked so beautifully. I had no time to enjoy it, however, as I was bombarded with wedding arrangements. I did not even have the chance to protest when Anna had hit me around the head.

"You were incredibly rude today, Tally. How could you humiliate me like that, you silly girl?" She said, her voice full of disapproval. I put my knife and fork down, ignoring Anna and taking another sip of my water.

"May I be excused?" I asked politely. James nodded, waving me off. As I stood up, I heard Anna drop down her cutlery. I made a quick exit as to avoid the shouting that followed. Anna shouted after me, her voice filling the halls with contempt as I walked to my room. My head was filled with unwelcome swirling thoughts of my marriage. I was fifteen; Sir Frederick Monk was at least fifty as far as I could tell. I hadn't waited for Mabel or Tawny; I had simply gone to bed and fell unwillingly into a world of rushing dreams, each coming and going as quick as the last.


	4. A Brother's Demise

"Tally, wake up." I opened my eyes, trying hard to focus my blurred vision. Finally I managed, rubbing away the sleep and sitting up. Tawny stood above me, her face swollen. I frowned, putting out a hand but she pulled away, like I had a disease.

"What happened, Haze?" I asked, sympathetically. Tawny shook her head.

"I can't be seen with you any more, Tally. I'm to be sold to a family in England." She said, sadly, avoiding my gaze. I was struck dumb for the first time in my life. Tawny laid a silky white dress on my bed, turning to leave. I, however, jumped from my bed, pulling her back to me.

"Why?" I demanded, holding her. Tawny didn't answer but a tear slipped down her cheek. That was when I realised why. She was being forced away because of me. I threw my arms around her neck, unsure of what to do but Tawny again pulled back, wincing in pain. I looked at her, letting her sit on the bed.

"What did they do to you?" I asked. With a deep breath, Tawny picked up the skirts of her servants dress, showing me large and painful looking bruises up her strong legs. I gasped, putting a hand to my mouth.

"And they whipped me again." She whispered, wrapping her arms about herself in a protective fashion. I closed my eyes, stopping tears. I sat by myself after Tawny left, pondering my options. I sat there all day, ignoring everything around me. I needed time alone. Time to think.

As I watched the sun go down a burning anger surged through me. I stood up and stormed down the stairs into James' study, where he sat drinking his liquor. I ran at him, slapping him repeatedly.

"You bastard!" I had screamed over and over until he had grabbed my hands and forced me away from him. He let me go uncertainly and using his hesitation I launched myself at him again. The liquor was thrown to the carpeted floor and smashed by my bare feet. I jumped back. James, however, used my move and grabbed hold of me, back handing me hard before dropping me to the floor, letting the glass cut into my skin.

"Mabel!" He shouted, waiting for Mabel to rush in. When she did, she almost tripped over me as I lay crying. James pointed at me.

"She tripped over and smashed this. Clean her up and then clean this." He ordered. Mabel nodded, picking me up off the floor and carrying me back to my room. She put me down gently on the bed and I couldn't help but wonder where Tawny had disappeared to.

"You have been in the wars, haven't you?" Mabel said quietly. She knew that I had not tripped. She knew James' temper was short and would nearly always get the better off him. Many times she had been on the receiving end, whether the punishment had been a slap or the whip.

"What do you think of Sir Frederick then, Miss Tally?" Mabel asked me as she pulled pieces of glass from my hands and arms. I looked at her, frowning.

"You knew? Why did you not tell me?" I asked, the hurt I was feeling betrayed by my shaking voice. Mabel shook her head.

"I did want to, Miss Tally, I really did. But the mistress…" She said, wrapping my arm in a bandage from her apron. I nodded. I knew how conniving Anna was. She was like a snake in the grass. I often saw her as a leak below the water line on a ship. It was not as noticeable as a large hole in the side of the ship but, in time, could be just a grave.

"I do not want to get married, Mabel, not ever." I said, sadly. Mabel laughed.

"Oh, one day, sweetie, one day you will meet some one you will want to keep with you for the rest of your life." I shook my head. Mabel nodded, tipping my chin up to look at her.

"We have two arms and two legs, two eyes and two ears, but we only have one heart. You see, the other is given to someone else and left for us to find, my child." She said, her voice soft and musical. I frowned.

"But if I am married to Sir Frederick how will I ever find that one or spend my life with him?" I asked in despair. Mabel smiled.

"Oh, you will, sweetie. I don't know how or when but you will, trust me." She said, stroking my hair. I nodded. Mabel's words had always been, and still are, a comfort to me. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called. A young maid walked in, bowing before speaking to me.

"Your brother wishes to see you in his study, Miss." She said, leaving almost immediately. I looked from Mabel to the door, unsure of why James would want to see me. But still I went down to him. I walked in and my world collapsed around me. My head was spinning. James stood holding Tawny against the wall, holding the whip in his hand. The colour drained from my face as he raised the whip.

"This is what happens, Tally, when you cross me." He hissed at me, raising the whip higher. In a split second I had looked from Tawny to the whip, from the whip to James and from James to the wall. On James' wall were two swords. They were James prized possessions and I rushed to them, pulling one down. I pointed it at him. James lowered the whip as I poked him in the back with the tip of the sword. Slowly he turned to me.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. I struggled to hold the sword up, my hand shaking. He sneered at me.

"You aren't going t use that, Tally. You are weak and worthless. You can't save her." He said, raising the whip. And that was it. Tawny's eyes widened in fear as the whip cracked to brought down. I did all I could. I thrust the sword forward, hearing his cry of pain and the sound of the metal ripping through his flesh. He stood for a minute as if registering the sword in his back. And then he fell. James dropped to the floor, blood soaking through his rich garments. The door burst open and I jumped away from the body, dropping the sword in the pool of blood.

"I didn't mean to." I said slowly as Mabel walked towards us. Tawny looked at me and Mabel then to James, her face etched with fear. Mabel knelt down beside James, putting her fingers by his neck, searching for a pulse. I bit my finger nails anxiously. I had never meant to kill him; I just never wanted him to kill Tawny. Mabel looked up at me, her eyes dark.

"He's dead." She whispered. The world suddenly spun, the floor dropping form beneath me. All I felt was gravity and the imposing darkness dropping upon me like a layer of black snow.

"He's dead…"


	5. Where To Go From Here

When I regained consciousness, Mabel dragged me and Tawny upstairs and into my room. I was hysterical as Mabel pulled me out a bag, sitting me on the bed.

"Shhh, sweetie, you can't be heard." She hushed me, pulling out some of my clothes and shoving them into a bag. I looked at Mabel and Tawny.

"What am I to do? I killed him. I murdered him." I whispered, choking through sobs. Mabel hushed me again, sitting beside me.

"First we get you out of these clothes and then we take you to the docks. We put you on the first ship to Tortuga and you'll be fine." My head was spinning. Tawny pulled the blood covered clothes off me and dressed me in a simple dress. She took my hands in hers, comforting me as more tears spilled down my cheeks.

"I'm coming with you, Tally." She said. I frowned.

"Why? You haven't done anything wrong." I said, wiping my eyes. Tawny shook her head.

"But you did it for me which means we are in this together." She said to me. I smiled weakly. She and Mabel bundled more into my bag, things like simple dresses, a shirt or two and a couple of pairs of trousers I had hidden. Mabel took hold of my hand.

"Come on, sweetie. We must go though the servant quarters. We'll attract suspicion otherwise." I nodded, taking hold of Tawny's hand. The three of us, in a chain, walked down though the house to the servant door, finally stopping there. I turned to Mabel as she passed me my bag, taking hold of my shoulders.

"Good luck, sweetie." She said, kissing my head. I nodded, throwing my arms around her neck.

"Thank you, Mabel, for everything." I whispered, opening the door. Tawny hugged Mabel as well before turning to me.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded, taking her hand.

"Go." Said Mabel softly, waving us out of the door. And with that, Tawny and I were gone. We ran to the docks, in hope of caching a ship or boat to Tortuga. Tawny pointed to one that was sitting close to them. The gangplank was down, which spurred us forward.

"That one." She whispered, pulling me towards the schooner. A man was stood by the gangplank leading up to it and grinned as he saw us approaching.

"Well, what can I do you two lovely ladies for?" He asked, his voice deep. I frowned, stepping back, although Tawny, brimming with confidence, stepped forwards.

"We need to get to Tortuga." She said. The man laughed.

"Bad luck having a woman on board. What you gonna pay us for our troubles?" Tawny ran a hand through her hair. We had nothing to pay him with and I was sure he would not want the few dresses and shirts I had brought. I sighed. The man's attention flashed to me and he grinned.

"Well that's a pretty stone. That'll pay us nicely." He said, walking towards me and reaching towards my neck. My hand flew to the stone.

"So for this you will take us to Tortuga?" I asked. The man grinned and nodded. I undid the clasp and pulled the stone away from my neck, laying it in the man's hand. He slipped it in his pocket, pointing to the ship.

"Feel free to go aboard, ladies." Tawny and I looked at each other before both of us walking up the plank and onto the deck. The man followed us, taking us down the hall.

"A cabin for you." He said, pointing to a door. Tawny nodded her thanks and walked in. I was slightly more hesitant but did not want to be left in the hall with the leering man, who we later found was called Den, for too long.

"Thank you." I said, doing my best to smile and following her into the small cabin. There were two cots and a cupboard, nothing else. But it was enough.

"More than I've ever had before." Tawny had said, lying on her bed. I smiled. She had a cheery outlook on everything, which I supposed she had learnt from spending years in slavery with Mabel.

"How far do you reckon Tortuga is?" I asked, sitting on my bed. Tawny shrugged.

"Depends on the wind, I s'pose." She answered simply. I nodded. Tawny suddenly sat up.

"What are we going to do when we get to Tortuga? We have no money or anything." She said, running her hand through her hair again. I shrugged. Then her eyes lit up.

"We could go on the account." She said, her voice filled with admiration. I looked at her confused.

"On the account?" I asked, I had no idea what she meant.

"Pirating." She said, smiling at me. I frowned.

"Me? A pirate?" I shook my head. I could never have imagined myself as a pirate. I was fifteen and a girl. I would be ripped to shreds on a pirate ship.

"We could be pirates. It can't be that hard or else no one would want to be pirates, right?" Tawny said, crossing her legs. I tilted my head.

"But if it was that easy everyone would be a pirate." I said, biting my nails. Tawny shrugged, looking at me through dark brown eyes.

"Do you have a better idea, Tally? We can be pirates or whores. Take you pick." She said bluntly. I screwed up my face.

"Uh, pirates it is." I said, after a minute of deliberation. Tawny grinned, standing up and opening her arms.

"I shall be Tawny, a runaway slave." She said, triumphantly. Following her lead, I stood up and threw open my arms.

"And I shall be Tally, the daughter, uh, son of a merchant sailor turned pirate." I said, grinning. As I said this my confidence grew. I began to see myself as a pirate, practicing my accent and words, as not to sound to feminine or proper. I shivered to think of what may happen if we were caught. I had heard stories of pirates, murders and rapists. Still what other choice did we have?

**Thanks reviewers! More soon...**


	6. Meetings and a Plan

Tortuga was nothing like I had expected or ever experienced. There were drunkards falling all over the place, chasing 'pleasurable' company and starting fights. Tawny grinned, surveying our surroundings.

"Nice." She whispered sarcastically. I nodded, looking up the street.

"Tell me why we couldn't be waitresses." I said as I was stared at by a dirty and drunken man. Tawny laughed.

"Well apart from being eyed and man handled by dirty thugs I'm sure it is a perfect life. You go for it." She said. I frowned. Being a waitress would get me man handled and eyed by dirty thugs but, being a pirate, I would be living with those same dirty thugs.

"Coming?" I looked at Tawny.

"What? Where?" I asked looking up the crowded streets. Tawny pointed up the street.

"There's bound to be someone looking for a crew, and when us two are dressed up like men, who wouldn't want us? We just have to find them and get changed." She said, taking hold of my arm and dragging me from the schooner. She looked the part, brushing passed people, bold and fearless. I followed her, unsuccessfully trying to grasp her bold attitude. As people looked at me I felt increasingly awkward, as if I was being judged.

"Come on. In here." Tawny called over the racket and pushed into a crowded tavern. I followed chasing her through smoke and music, pirates and whores. When I caught up she was sitting carelessly at a table with two mugs. She passed one to me.

"Rum." She said, taking a sip of hers. I put the rum to my lips, sniffing it and pulling my head back. Tawny laughed at me.

"To be a pirate you gotta drink rum." She said, in her best pirate accent. I smiled weakly, putting the rum back to my lips. Reluctantly I took a sip, almost choking as the amber liquid slipped down my throat, burning me as it went. Tawny grinned as I struggled to finish the rest.

"I can't believe you drank that." She said. I narrowed my eyes as she knocked back the rest of her drink.

"But you just drank it as well." I said. Tawny shook her head, passing me her mug.

"Smell it. Notice anything different?" She asked. I sniffed the mug gingerly, my eyes widening. I looked up at Tawny who was looking at me.

"It was water." I said slowly. She nodded, grinning still.

"It was water…" I said, slamming down the mug. She stood up, knowing I had a temper and, with the little sleep I had gotten, it was even hotter than usual. She put a hand on my shoulder but I brushed her off, turning on my heel and storming through the tavern, ignoring her calls and the crude comments being made about me, only stopping when I walked into someone's back. I jumped back like a frightened cat when the man turned to me.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, sir, I wasn't looking and…" I babbled, not looking up.

"Aye, ye should be, missy." The man growled, grabbing a fistful of my shirt. I struggled, kicking and shaking but I couldn't get free. Suddenly two hands were on my waist and had lifted me out of the pirate's grasp, although a handful of my shirt was still bunched in his bony hand.

"Now, now, Barbossa, she's but a child." The man holding me growled, throwing me to the floor. I landed with a painful thud but as I scrambled up, a hand appeared. I took hold of it, the man pulling me up.

"Sorry 'bout Barbossa, love." I looked up at the man. He was handsome with big brown eyes and short, dark hair tied back with a red bandana. I was stunned. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love." He said, kissing my hand. I shook my head, bringing myself back to reality.

"I'm Tally." I said shakily. He grinned.

"Sorry 'bout him. He's crazy." Jack said, pointing to a man behind him. The man sneered at us. I frowned but nodded.

"You alright?" Jack asked. I looked up at him, blinking a few times.

"Just a bit shaken up." I said, straightening down my shirt and breeches. Jack nodded, leading me to a chair and sitting me down.

"Let me get ye a drink, love." He said, passing me a mug of rum. I took it, taking a small sip even though I hated the stuff.

"There you are. I was so worried." Tawny hooked me around to face her, looking me over as if to check if I had been injured.

"I'm fine. Uh, Captain Sparrow helped me after I ran into…" I pointed over to Barbossa, watching Tawny screw up her face when she saw him. I smiled. Jack cleared his throat.

"Oh, right, Tawny, this is Captain Sparrow and Captain, this is Tawny." I said. Tawny sat beside me and grinned. A plot was forming in her head and it scared me, actually, all her plans did.

"Well, Captain, I can't see your crew." She said, looking around. Jack grinned.

"I'm recruitin' tomorrow as it were. Right here, I'm gonna get meself a crew and the next morning we'll be off."

"Really? How exciting, Captain." She said, kicking me under the table. I looked at her, frowning but, before I could say anything, she caught hold of my arm, pulling me up.

"Sorry, Captain, me and my friend must be going. Lots to do and all." She said. Jack nodded.

"See ye round, young loves." He called to us as I was dragged by my arm through the tavern and out into the streets. She dragged me down the endless alleyways, finally stopping at a clothes shop.

"What is your plan?" I asked suspiciously. Tawny grinned at me.

"Me? Have a plan? Never." She said, ushering me into the shop. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Tell me what your plan is. I know when you have a plan. You get…that look." Tawny turned to me, grinning.

"What look?" She asked, a mischievous spark in her eyes. I pointed at her.

"That look!" I said as she bundled a selection of shirts and trousers into my arms.

"Tell me now." I ordered. Tawny turned to me.

"Don't you see? That Captain you, so coincidently, got talking to is looking for a crew and we are looking for a captain. Is there anything more obvious?" She said, pulling out two hats. I smiled.

"You want us to join his crew?" Tawny smiled at me innocently.

"Oh no, Tally, we are going to join his crew." She said, slinging the hat onto my head. I tipped the hat up, looking at Tawny.

"Oh how very pirate- like." I laughed, looking in the mirror. And that was the moment the two of us, Tawny and I, chose our path. And even now I'm glad we did.


	7. Officially Pirates

"I'm not sure about this…" I said, pulling the cream shirt over my head and tucking it into my baggy dark blue trousers. Tawny ignored me, tying her hair into a small a pony tail and tucking it beneath her hat. Tawny then turned to me with the dagger in her hand.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded, shutting my eyes tightly as she took hold of my braided hair and cut. I opened my eyes, looking at myself in the mirror.

"It's short…" I said, running a hand over my now shoulder length hair. Tawny laughed.

"Mine's shorter." She said, handing me a piece of beaded leather. I took it, tying my hair in a messy bun and tucking it under my hat.

"Sword…pistol…got everything, you?" Tawny asked, looking at me. I put a hand on the hilt of my sword and then pointed to the butt of my pistol.

"Everything." I said, nodding. Tawny looked at me, taking my hand in hers as if we were shaking upon a deal. The deal being not to run away, not to leave, not to die. Not to be alone again. So we set off from the inn we had been staying in, walking down dark and dirty streets to the Faithful Bride, where Jack was recruiting. Tawny went in first, pushing her way through pirates and whores. I followed behind her until we caught sight of Jack and Barbossa, the same man I had run into the previous day.

"We need rum." I heard Tawny say, dashing off into the crowd and leaving me standing alone in the middle of the crowd. I was surrounded by whores and pirates and was terrified. That was when I almost broke our pact. I was so tempted to run. But I didn't, I glued myself to the spot waiting for Tawny to come back. And finally she did. I breathed a sigh of relief, taking a mug she had. She smiled at me.

"Its water." She said. I laughed, looking around. My laughter died in my throat as another man stepped up to recruit. Tawny tapped my shoulder. I turned to her, my stomach flipping.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Nope." I replied, grabbing her arm and pulling her up towards the table. Before we arrived I fell behind her, letting her speak first. Jack, who was spinning a coin on the table, looked up.

"Come t' join me crew, lads?" He asked us. I had that urge to run again but my feet were glued to the spot. So I took a deep breath, looking up defiantly, like a pirate.

"Why do ye want to join then?" Jack asked, spinning the coin again. That I could answer easily. I had murdered my own brother and needed to escape.

"Freedom." I said, in my best masculine voice. Jack grinned.

"Sounds like a good reason." Tawny grinned at me.

"Just one more thing. Do ye have the courage and fortitude to stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Tawny and I looked at each other and then back to Jack.

"Aye." We both said in unison. Jack nodded, raising his mug of rum. Barbossa passed me a quill and a pot of ink.

"Sign yer names." He growled. I dipped the quill in the ink, tapping off the excess and carefully writing my name on the sheet. Barbossa watched me carefully as if analysing my every move. I handed the quill to Tawny but she just stared at it blankly. Then she passed it back to me.

"Slaves don't write." She whispered, turning away from me. I felt a nasty pang of guilt but took the quill back, writing Tawny's name on the sheet too. Jack pulled the paper from me, looking at the names.

"Kent and Read?" He asked. I nodded.

"We go by our surnames, mate." Tawny said quickly, almost too quickly. Jack smirked.

"Well, Kent, Read, welcome aboard. We leave tomorrow at daybreak. Be there or we leave with out ye." He said, spinning the coin again. Tawny's face broke into a grin.

"Great." She said, turning to face me and pushing me away. I was practically frog marched to a table and was pushed into a seat.

"I'll be right back." Tawny said, rushing off for the second time that night. I was once again left alone, except this time for not as long. Soon she was back sitting beside me, passing me a mug of rum.

"Well what's two handsome gentlemen like yerselves doin' in here all alone?" A woman asked. I looked up, as did Tawny, to be confronted by two women in low cut dresses. I looked down at the ground, showing no interest in them whatsoever, but still one of them sat by me, resting her head on my shoulder. I looked to Tawny for help but she seemed to be coping fine. She put an arm around the redhead's small frame and took a swig of rum. I tried to do the same but the blonde suddenly put a hand to my face.

"You have such soft skin." She purred. I smiled nervously, sending another glance at Tawny. She laughed at something the woman had said but pushed the whore off her and stood up.

"Sorry, ladies, but me and me friend must be going." The two women stood up, looking at us. The whores sighed, the redhead putting a hand on Tawny's face.

"See you around. Ask for Barb, that's me." The blonde smiled at me, doing the same.

"Ask for Annabelle." She whispered, running long fingers down my jaw line. I smiled, although I wasn't sure she caught it as my hat was tipped over my eyes. It had certainly hid my secretive glances across to Tawny.

"We will definitely come find you two." Tawny said, taking a final swig of rum and walking away.

"Ladies." I said, tipping my hat and rushing off after Tawny. When I caught up she led me back to our inn.

"You really have no way with the ladies." She laughed. I smirked.

"I've never had to. I never even had to have a way with the men. They always just wanted my money." I said, doing nothing to cover the slight hint of dejection in my voice. Tawny shrugged, taking off her pistol and sword. I did the same.

"We are now officially pirates!" Tawny exclaimed, falling back on her bed. I laughed nervously.

"Officially pirates…what could go wrong?" I was sure I heard Tawny give a little laugh. She must have been thinking the same as I was. And what was I thinking? What could go wrong? Everything! And everything that could go wrong, did go wrong.


	8. Swabbing

"Which ship is it? There must be at least ten here." I said, looking up the row of ships. Tawny sighed, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"It'll be the one with loads of pirates lining up on the dock beside it, won't it?" She said, pointing to a big black ship at the end of the docks. I frowned.

"Not sure about this…" I muttered as Tawny made her way passed the other, less grand ships, aiming to reach the black one at the end. I picked up my bag, putting it over my shoulder and running after Tawny as she sped away from me.

"Watch it, boy!" A pirate yelled at me as I brushed passed him, knocking a crate from his hands.

"Sorry!" I shouted back but a hand grabbed me, pulling me back. I was face to face with a bald and stout man, missing many teeth with foul breath.

"I'll make ye sorry!" He roared, taking out a pistol and aiming at me. I was frozen with fear, closing my eyes and waiting for the crack. I heard it but no pain followed. Instead, the man howled and his pistol clattered to the floor.

"Threaten my mate again and I'll kill you." Tawny said, her voice dangerous. The man nodded, picking up his pistol and rushing away to bandage his bleeding arm. I opened my eyes, looking at Tawny slip her pistol back in her belt.

"Thanks." I said, breathing deeply. She shrugged.

"Don't mention it. Now hurry." I did as she said, not mentioning it and hurrying up the docks to join the line of gathering pirates. Jack and Barbossa stood on two crates aboard the ship, towering over us. We stood around for some time before Jack spoke.

"Right men, seems yer all here, well most o' ye, I will now let ye onboard the Black Pearl. But I warn ye, we're going after a treasure. A treasure so dangerous but empowering that it has driven many a sane pirate to madness that half of me old crew have just run fer the hills hearing about it. We are going after the Cursed Treasure of Cortez, Aztec gold." He shouted. Barbossa seemed surprisingly interested, more so than the pirates below him. Excited murmurs spread between us and the others, finishing abruptly as Jack spoke again.

"I ask that any of ye here who don't want part in the adventure, step away now." No one moved, except a gangly man with a wooden eye, who I later learnt to refer to as Ragetti. He, however, was pulled back by his shorter and more grisly looking companion, Pintel. Barbossa grinned, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder in what I could only guess was congratulations. Jack smirked, throwing open his arms.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl!" He shouted, jumping from the crate, throwing down the gangplank and walking to the helm. I frowned as I was caught in a wave of pirates rushing up onto the polished black decks. I flowed with them down to the crew's quarters, putting my bag on hammock. Tawny put her bag on a hammock beside mine, looking around the crowded area.

"This'll be more difficult than I thought." She whispered. I nodded. How were we to change or deal with 'girly' things? I dreaded to think of it. And I didn't have long to dread either as we were almost immediately called back on deck. We were ordered into a line, Jack walking in front of us slowly. Suddenly he sun around to a new crew member.

"You, pirate, why do I want ye on me ship?" The man looked up, brushing blonde hair from his face. He looked in his early twenties and incredibly nervous.

"I am good with a sword, Captain." He answered unsurely. Jack tilted his head, nodding and walking away. He then stopped again in front of Tawny and my stomach suddenly burned.

"What can ye do?" Jack asked, frowning at Tawny. She was the second smallest there, the smallest being me. Tawny tipped her hat slightly, putting a hand on her pistol butt.

"I have a sharp shot, Captain. I can shoot a coconut from one hundred paces." Jack grinned.

"Really?" He asked. Tawny nodded.

"Aye, sir." She finished. Jack nodded, turning to me. He looked at me as if I was a child.

"And ye, pirate, what can ye do?" I frowned. It was apparent that everyone there knew I wasn't cut out to be a pirate. Tawny elbowed me. I looked around for anything I could say.

"Well?" Jack asked impatiently.

"I'm agile, sir. I can climb those rat lines faster than any man I know." I lied. I'd never even tried to climb a tree, let alone a rat line. However, my lie must have been good as Jack gave an approving nod, walking away. I grinned under my hat.

"Well, I want this deck manned so we can be on our way. First we go to Tia's." He said. As the crew dispersed, Jack turned to Tawny and I.

"You two are swabbing." He said, pointing to two bucket, one with a cloth and one with a mop. Both of us frowned, diving for the mop which Tawny reached before me. I reluctantly picked up the cloth.

"Why are we swabbing?" I asked. Then a thought hit me.

"He knows." I whispered.

"Nah, he don't know." Tawny said, sticking the mop in the bucket and dripping it on the deck.

"But he must, else why are we swabbing?" Tawny looked at me then motioned to us.

"We're the smallest and the last to get here." I frowned, squeezing out the cloth.

"But I'm agile." I moaned, dropping to my knees. Tawny swished the mop beside me, looking down at me.

"He don't know and he isn't going to find out." She said, reassuring me. I nodded, looking up.

"Where we going first?" I asked, stopping my cleaning. Tawny shrugged ut another voice answered.

"To Tia Dalma's. She's a powerful woman, wouldn't wanna get on the wrong side of 'er." Barbossa said, grinning down at us. The blue ostrich feathers on his hat blocked the sun from my eyes as I looked at him. He narrowed his eyes slightly before spitting on the deck.

"Ye missed a spot" He said, a heavy west country accent evident in his menacing voice. Then he walked away, surveying the ship. I stared after him, glaring.

"Bastard…" I hissed, under my breath. Tawny laughed.

"What do you expect? He's a pirate." I frowned, looking about myself.

"They all are…"


	9. Forever a Pirate

We had been sailing for a grand total of…three days and my life as a pirate was going as well as could be expected, or so Tawny had said. I had learned to climb the rat lines as a priority, mainly so I had a way to escape from the crew. They were rowdy and crude, making dirty jokes and comments that I found utterly horrid. But I reminded myself that they were pirates and climbed up to the crow's nest nearly every day. We were heading towards Tia Dalma, of whom Tawny and I knew nothing about. Barbossa had told us she had something to do with voodoo but I put it out of my mind. I had bigger things to worry about.

"Navy coming up beside us!" Barbossa shouted hoarsely. Jack cursed.

"Ready the cannons!" Men scrabbled to ready cannons and pulled out their swords. Tawny climbed into the rigging as a shooter, shooting people form above. I always hated watching her go, thinking that she could fall before me like a broken bird. They were clear and easy targets in the rigging. Still, I couldn't think of Tawny. I had to prepare myself. I pulled out my sword, examining it. I had yet to use it and was unsure of what to do. I grasped it awkwardly, awaiting the navy to board. I glanced around. Jack was leaning on his sword, leisurely whistling. Barbossa was grinning and the rest of the crew were waiting, although they looked more confident than me. I hadn't ever used a sword which made it worse. In an instant the Navy were upon us and had boarded. The ship was thrust into a fight. All around me people were fighting, men shouting in pain and anger and fear. I stood motionless in hope of being unseen. Unfortunately I wasn't unseen for long. A man dressed in blue had suddenly lunged for me, barely giving me time to raise my sword. He attacked me again, angering when I dived out of the way.

"Fight like a man!" The he shouted, stabbing at me. I dived again. Inside I was desperately screaming that I wasn't a man therefore shouldn't have to fight like one but stayed quiet, raising my sword again. I stumbled, over what I could only guess had been a body, and the man knocked me from my feet, his sword clipping my side as I fell. I hissed in pain as he raised his sword to finish me off. But nothing happened. The man began lowering his sword but suddenly a pistol went off and I was splattered with blood. The man fell on top of me, leaving me struggling to get the dead body off me. Finally I pushed him off, looking up to where the shot had come from. Tawny grinned, lowering her hat.

"Thanks!" I called up, although I wasn't sure if she heard me. I didn't have time to check as another man ran at me. I hopped to the side, leaving the man to go sprawling over the side of the ship. I, however, felt my knees buckle beneath me, falling back against the railing. My hand shot to my side, trying to stop the blood flow. Luckily for me, Jack's voice suddenly rang out.

"I believe the ship is ours!" He called, all eyes darting to him. The navy man, obviously the most important, stood with Jack's sword stuck between his ribs, just below his heart. He dropped to the deck with a sickening thud. Jack turned to look at everyone.

"I give you a choice! Join us or go back t' yer own ship!" Some men swung back to the naval ship but many stayed. Jack grinned.

"I thought as much." He smirked. "Take down the sails!" He said, pointing to the white sails of the barely manned ship. Tawny swung down from the rigging.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I shook my head, hissing in pain again.

"Come on." She whispered, pulling me up from sitting and below deck. She grabbed some bandages from a cupboard and a bottle of rum. I frowned as she pushed me down onto my hammock.

"I don't like rum…" Tawny laughed, pulling up my shirt to see blood pumping from the gash.

"Sorry about this." She said. I looked as she opened the rum and, without warning, tipped it over me. I almost screamed but a piece of plaited leather was shoved in my mouth for me to bite down on. I did so, squeezing my eyes shut. She dabbed it with another cloth before taking the bandages and wrapping them around my stomach and side.

"Thanks." I said for a second time that day. She laughed.

"I heard you the first time but your welcome. Now we have saved each other." She said, taking a swig of the left over rum. I smiled at her, trying get off my hammock. It was difficult but I achieved it with some help. Soon I was out on deck again and it appeared no one had noticed mine or Tawny's absence, possibly because so many men were in the sick bay. The others, such as Barbossa and Jack, were on deck ordering people to swab and get rid of the bodies. Pintel was dumping many of them into the water unceremoniously. Everyone was still covered in blood, including me. My face was splattered with it and my shirt was soaked changing the blue colour to a murky brown. I began helping to remove bodies, each more gruesome than the last. However, none bothered me as I kept he thought in my head that they would have killed me with out hesitation. All except one. I gasped as I turned him over. I knew him. He was a friend of mine. His name was Tristan Greenwich, a commodore's son. He had once been a suitor but we had remained friends after he and his father had moved away, back to England. The last I had heard he was residing in France with his wife, Anise, and his daughter, Comfort. It brought tears to my eyes, to see him like this, covered in blood. I felt the presence of someone behind me but couldn't bring myself to look up.

"Who's that?" It was Jack's voice. Apparently he had noticed my reluctance to dump the body. I looked up slightly, my hat covering my watery eyes.

"No one of consequence." I lied, trying desperately to keep my voice from cracking. I looked back down at the body, hearing Jack's footsteps as he walked across the deck.

"Sorry." I whispered, picking Tristan up with difficulty and walking to the side of the ship. I dropped him into the water, watching him fade into the darkness. That was when it really sunk in. I was, and would forever be, a pirate.


	10. Secrets

After another three or four days of sailing we arrived at a small island. My side was not healing as well as Tawny had hoped and she had dragged me up to the crows nest one day to check it. She frowned as she pulled back the scarlet soaked bandages.

"It isn't healing at all." She said, worry clear in her face. She looked at me apologetically.

"I never thought it was so deep. It'll need to be stitched." I jumped away from her, holding my hands out.

"No! No stitching, no rum, no stitching or rum ever again!" I said, climbing from the crows nest with Tawny following.

"You must have it stitched." She reasoned but I shook my head, rushing to the gathering by the helm. Jack stood above us, bellowing out his plan.

"We are going to Tia Dalma's but I warn ye, watch out. She's dangerous. I just need ta get something off her and we'll be off, savvy?" He was met with a chorus of 'Ayes!' and the boats were lowered into the water. Tawny and I rushed into a boat, looking forward to having land under our feet again. I had only just acquired my sea legs and was still wobbling about, much to the amusement of the crew. Tawny had become used to the rocking of the ship easily and was a lot more sure footed and had also been accepted by the crew a lot mo readily than myself. The only people who had taken a liking to me were Pintel and Ragetti. I sat by Ragetti and Tawny as we rowed into shore. I remembered the beach back home. It stretched out forever, with golden sand and crystal waves lapping gently at it. I loved the beach, feeling the sand between my toes and the cold water. This beach, however, was completely different. The sand was black as charcoal, surrounded by swaying trees. I smiled in amazement. It was like nothing I had ever seen. We rowed into a little inlet, surrounded by trees. The sunlight was blocked, causing us to have to light a lantern and depend on that and the thousands of fireflies dancing around us. I was sure I heard something in the trees but ignored it as we approached a swampy shack.

"This is where the voodoo woman lives?" I asked Ragetti. He shrugged, his eye rolling into the back of his head.

"This is it." Jack said, getting out. A few of us also climbed out, with three people left to mind the boats, although I was unsure as to why. As far as we were told the swamp was uninhabited apart from Tia Dalma. Another rustle made me jump and I rushed in after Jack and the crew. I was surprised by what I saw. There were shelves full of pots and books. I stuck out my tongue at the eyes staring at me from another pot hanging from the ceiling.

"I been expectin' ya, Jack." A woman said, not looking up from her table scattered with crab claws.

"Tia, it's been…"

"Five year since I saw ya las', Jack. Long time ain't tit?" She said, a slight hint of venom in her voice. Jack frowned as Tia looked up. She was one of the strangest people I had ever see, her face painted and hair dreadlocked. She stood abruptly walking over to us. She however, parted the crew walking to Tawny and I. She grinned, putting a hand on my face.

"You two," She paused briefly tipping up my chin. "I kno' ya secrets." She whispered, turning back to Jack, who was looking at us curiously.

"May I borrow dem, Jack?" She asked, taking hold of my arm. Jack nodded, letting Tia drag us to the back of her hut. She sat us down, pulling out a mixing pot and a selection of grotesque things, such as eyes and tails. Tia turned to me.

"Lif' up ya top, girl." She said, turning back to her pot and dropping in a mixture of things, stirring them and beating them into a paste.

"How did you know…?" I began but was cut off.

"I kno' ever' ting, chil'." She said, pulling up my top and wiping on the paste. It stung slightly but was a great improvement from the rum. Tia tipped something into a glass bottle, passing it to me.

"Drink dis every day until ya betta. It'll help." I took the potion, swilling it around in the bottle, almost dropping it as an eye swam to the side then disappeared, leaving a crab claw in it's place. Tawny looked at Tia suspiciously.

"What is this about?" She asked. Tia looked at us, grinning.

"Dis ain't abou' not'ing, chil'. Jus' helpin' ya frien'. Wit out tha' she be dead wit in de week." Tawny and I both frowned but Tia was still grinning.

"Takes wit ta out smart Captain Jack. Take these. Migh' com' in handy one day." She said, giving me a ring and a small bag of beads before ushering us out into the front again. Jack put up a finger as Tia returned, holding something behind her back.

"This be wha' ya wan', Jack?" She asked, revealing a compass. Jack grinned.

"Aye, that's the one." He said, reaching out for it. Tia pulled it back, however.

"I demand paymen'." She said, snapping open the compass and then snapping it shut. Jack nodded, pulling from his jacket, a bag of gold. Tia held out her hand, taking Jack's gold and throwing him the compass.

"Nice doin' business wit ya, Jack." She said, walking to her table and sitting down. "Now go." She said, waving a dismissive hand. Jack frowned as she picked up the crab claws, whispered an incantation and threw them down.

"Tia darling, don't be like that." He said, walking over to her. Tia looked at Jack, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"I be seein' ya again in abou' ten, eleven years, Jack. Meanwhile ya got some testin' times ahead o' ya. Go." She said, picking up a claw and turning it one hundred and eighty degrees. Jack put his hands together in thanks, turning away.

"Oh and Jack." Tia said as Jack pushed open the door. He turned to her.

"Aye?"

"Be careful." She said darkly, lowering her head. Jack left, Tawny, the crew and I following. We rowed back out to the boats, climbing onto deck. Something about Tia Dalma, her words, bothered me. It was as if she knew what would happen, although she wouldn't tell us. It was only later I found out what she had meant.


	11. Revealed

I scowled, sticking the cloth in the bucket of water. The mop had mysteriously disappeared and Tawny had been put in the crow's nest, leaving me to swab alone. The crew snickered at me as they coiled ropes, spitting occasionally. We had left Tia's a day ago and sailed non stop. My side had already begun healing thanks to Tia's salve and crab claw potion. Jack's idea consisted of another visit to Tortuga to get supplies before setting off on the adventure. Also he would leave some of the pirates who had been too badly injured to work. I wrung out the cloth, scrubbing the deck until it shone. Tawny was grinning at me over the side of the crow's nest, the breeze in her face. I was incredibly envious. I longed to be up there, watching for ships, doing something worthwhile. My knees were practically numb when I stood up, admiring my work. Jack walked up beside me, tilting his head.

"Redo it." He ordered. My jaw dropped to the ground.

"What? Why? It's perfect!" Jack frowned at me, spitting on the deck.

"Ye missed a spot." He said and turned to walk away. For me, that was the final straw. I picked up the cloth and chucked it at Jack, hitting him in the back of the head.

"You do it!" I shouted. Jack turned to me, his eyes narrowed. I clenched my fists by my side as not to hit him.

"Your behaviour is unacceptable, Read. I would straighten up or there'll be one less man on this ship." Jack said. His voice was icy. I now understand why Jack likes the sea so much, the sea and Jack Sparrow are incredibly similar. Both are unpredictable and changing and both seem calm before a storm. Of course, I being the stubborn fifteen year old girl I was did not 'straighten up'. I glared at him.

"How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable? You're so condescending and unnecessarily critical. You can see your face in those boards!" I practically screamed. The crew had gathered around, forming a ring around their captain and I. I could see Tawny scrabble down from the crow's nest. She stood, running her finger across her neck, desperately trying to shut me up. But I couldn't do it, I was too angry. I pointed at Jack.

"You, sir, are an egotistical, arrogant pig!" I said, taking threatening steps forward with each insult. And finally as I said the word 'pig' I picked up the bucket of water and tipped it over his head unceremoniously.

"Read! I'm gonna…" Jack was cut off with a sharp smack across his face. I instantly regretted it, even more so as he raised his fist and hit me. I took a step back, collapsing to the deck, holding my hat to my head so my hair didn't fall out. I'd not been found out up until then and I wasn't going to be, if I could help it.

"Tal!" Tawny shouted, trying to rush for me. She however, was grabbed by two pirates and held back. I bit my lip as a boot connected with my side twice. Faintly I could hear Tawny shouting but it faded out as I was kicked again. I was in so much pain; I had never experienced so much pain. Tears slid down my cheeks as a pistol cocked above me.

"Stand up!" Jack ordered. I clutched my hat to my head, trying to stand up, on some hope that if I could I wouldn't be shot. I dragged myself up, my breath coming in short, shallow bouts. I almost collapsed again, disgusting myself with my own weakness.

"Stand straight, Read! Take it like a man!" Jack bellowed. More tears slid down my cheeks.

"I'm not a man…" I chocked out, unheard. Jack shook his head. I could still hear Tawny shouting to leave me but Jack took no notice, taking a step towards me and pressing a pistol to my stomach. I stepped back, afraid of this man I had looked up to in Tortuga.

"Yer a coward." Jack growled at me. "Take it like a man. Face death." He said menacingly. I could hear my heart thumping in my ears as Jack uncocked then cocked the pistol again. He was toying with me, playing with me, scaring me. I looked up at him, sneering down at me like a predator and his prey. I closed my eyes again, hoping to suddenly be back at home, being lectured by Anna or tricked into meeting suitors. Oh, how I would have died to be back there.

"Take it like a man." Jack growled. My voice cracked as I spoke.

"I'm not a man, sir…" I said, pulling off my hat and letting my hair fall down across my face.

"Let go of me!" I heard Tawny shout. Suddenly she was at my side, easing me back down to the deck as my knees buckled beneath me. The deck was frozen in silence until Jack spoke.

"She ain't a man?" He asked, pointing at me with is pistol after uncocking the hammer. Tawny looked up, pulling off her own hat.

"Neither of us are, genius!" She snapped, returning her attention back to me. She put a hand on my rib cage, feeling for any injuries. I whimpered as she pressed down.

"Ah crap.You got at least two broken ribs and that gash has reopened." I hardly heard her. I was drifting in between reality and dreams. Tawny slapped my face gently.

"Stay awake, sweetie, uh, imagine what Mabel would say if she saw you now. What would she say?" Tawny asked, trying to keep me talking.

"She'd make chicken soup…" I breathed shallowly. Tawny nodded.

"Yeah, chicken soup. Didn't you love that soup?" I nodded weakly. Tawny frowned, thinking of more to keep me talking so she could examine me.

"And Anna, what would Anna do if she saw you?" I smiled.

"She would force me into that shockingly horrid cerise corset." I laughed painfully. Tawny laughed, gently feeling my stomach and pulling away as her hands became covered in warm, sticky, almost scarlet blood.

"Yeah, that nasty thing. We should burn that. Hey, hey, when's your birthday, Tally?" She slapped my face gently again, getting my attention back.

"Tally, when's your birthday?"

"Fifteenth August…" I struggled. Tawny nodded.

"And how old you gonna be, sweetie?" I shrugged, I couldn't remember. Tawny slapped my face again.

"How old you gonna be, Tally? How old?"

"Six…teen…" I gasped as she moved her hands up and pressed on another rib. She put a hand on my forehead, brushing back my hair before running her fingers over my swollen face.

"Well on the fifteenth of August, for your sixteenth birthday I'm gonna buy you a real pretty red dress and burn the cerise corset. Red's your favourite colour isn't it?" I nodded, my eyes drooping.

"Come on Tally, you'll be fine. Just stay awake. Stay awake…" I didn't hear the rest as a shroud of darkness swallowed me, pulling me from the deck and into an endless desert of black.


	12. Guilt Presents

"Broken ribs shouldn't heal this quickly." I heard a voice. It was somewhat slurred but definitely a voice. I felt myself suddenly being moved, the bandages being peeled from my stomach.

"I reckon it was that crab claw thing Tia made." I knew that voice, I knew that voice so well.

"Tawny?" I asked. I had no idea where I was. For such a long time I had just been falling. It had been so long. Suddenly something touched my hand.

"Tally, you awake?" That was Tawny's voice again. I strained to open my eyes, the light almost blinding me. Tawny was standing above me, holding my hand.

"Tawny." I said, trying to smile. She hushed me, however, bringing over a cup.

"Drink this…" She said, holding the cup to my lips. I pulled my head up, drinking the foul tasting liquid, almost chocking on it.

"Where am I?" I asked. My surroundings seemed unfamiliar, either I hadn't been there before or I couldn't remember, which wouldn't surprise me as I couldn't actually remember what had happened to me. Tawny watched me, her face full of worry.

"You're in Jack's cabin." I frowned.

"Jack's cabin…Jack…" I said to myself. That sounded so familiar. "What happened to me?"

"That would be my fault, love. Ye see we had a scuffle and I still thought ye were a man and I wouldn't ever hit a child or woman ever especially if I'd have known ye weren't even sixteen yet…" Jack said, with out taking a breath. I frowned more.

"Oh…I remember…" I said, placing a hand on my ribs.

"I'm real sorry, love." Jack apologized repeatedly. I nodded. It would do no good holding a grudge.

"How long have I been out?" I asked finally. Jack and Tawny looked at each other.

"About three days." They said in unison. I looked at them.

"Three days? That means we're back at Tortuga right?" Jack nodded. I closed my eyes dejectedly. We had been found out and Jack wouldn't want two young girls on his ship, especially not now.

"Are you going to leave us, Captain?" I asked tearfully. I would hate to be left in Tortuga, especially after my earlier encounters with the rum and Barbossa. Jack and Tawny frowned.

"If ye want me to, love." I shook my head.

"You misunderstand me, Captain. I mean, we are two young girls and you won't want us on your crew, so I mean, are you leaving us here against our will?" I asked, sitting up. I was surprised at how well I was healing. My ribs were only hurting slightly and my headache was rapidly subsiding. Jack looked at me curiously.

"Ye mean, ye want to stay? After everything?" He asked disbelievingly. I nodded.

"First, anything is better than what I had, second, you weren't to know about me and third, I like the ship." I said. Jack nodded as Tawny passed him some rum, pouring me some water from a jug. Jack swigged the rum.

"Well I s'pose after everything I did I owe it ye to stay." He said, looking at me and Tawny.

"Besides ye two are two of me best workers." I scoffed, drawing all attention to myself. I looked about innocently, picking up a cup of water and pointing to it.

"Chocking…" I said, sipping the water. Tawny and Jack looked at me, telling me neither one believed me. Heck, I wouldn't have believed me.

"Fine." I sighed. "I was just thinking that if I had been one of your best workers I wouldn't have three broken ribs and a black eye." Jack frowned.

"Ever gonna forgive me for that, love?" He asked hopefully.

"No!" I retorted sharply, although I didn't fully mean it.

"What if I get ye a present, love?" My eyes lit up. It wasn't often I got a present.

"That may help." I said. Jack jumped up.

"Stay here and I'll be back in an hour tops. Oh and call me Jack!" He said, bounding form the cabin like an excited puppy. I frowned. I wasn't really going to be able to go anywhere, was I?

"He feels real guilty." Tawny said, interrupting my day dreams. I looked at her and shrugged.

"So he should, I mean, look what he has done to me." Tawny raised her eye brows.

"But with out his help you woulda died." I gasped.

"Tia knew! She knew this would happen!" I said loudly. Tawny tilted her head.

"How?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Wit out that potion I be dead wit in de week…" I said, trying to sound like Tia Dalma. Tawny looked at me blankly still.

"And bam three days later I get beat up and almost die! Coincidence? I think not." I said darkly. Tawny shook her head.

"You read into things too much." I gaped at her.

"I do not! But I do know that Tia woman knew this was going to happen!" I insisted. Tawny shook her head, looking around the cabin. It was furnished with fine things, pieces of furniture and expensive silks.

"What's this?" I heard Tawny ask. I shrugged.

"Let's see it." I said. She chucked it to me, laughing as I clumsily caught it. I looked at the little black box, snapping it open.

"It's a compass." I said, watching the needle spin. "A broken compass." Tawny walked up, looking over my shoulder. The needle was still spinning as she took it, closing it. Then she opened it. The needle spun but stopped pointing out to sea.

"Well its working now." She said, passing it back. I shook my head, not bothering to look again. I snapped it shut, chucking it on the end of the bed.

"Careful." Tawny scolded. I shrugged.

"It was broken already." I said nonchalantly. Tawny laughed, unrolling a map and bringing it over to me. We laid it on the bed, tracing the lines, fending off the boredom.

"It's not nice to snoop, ladies." I jumped, looking up. Barbossa was standing over us, grinning in an almost creepy way.

"Might come across something not so nice." He said. I frowned, letting Tawny roll the map up and put it back.

"How are ye feeling, Miss Read?" He asked, looking at me. I smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you and please call me Tally."

"Only if ye'd honour me by calling me Hector, Miss Read." I nodded, smiling as he sat beside me.

"Why couldn't we see that ye were a girl? Such a pretty little thing ye are." He said, taking a strand of my hair in his fingers. I shivered slightly, wanting to pull away.

"And such nice eyes. Never have I seen such green eyes." He said. Tawny frowned, standing behind Barbossa. I guess he wasn't only scaring me.

"Need to go!" Jack burst through the door, holding a pile of paper. He seemed worried.

"Something wrong, Jack?" Barbossa asked. Jack looked at Barbossa.

"What are ye doing here?" He asked.

"I let him in." I jumped in, drawing the attention to myself once again. Jack pointed at me.

"And ye!" He said, pointing at me. "Ye never thought to tell me ye were a bloody English heiress did ye? Tallulah Annabelle Martha Read, kidnapped by pirates." He read from the paper. I frowned.

"They're coming after me?"

"Oh aye, them and just about every other person who wants a reward of one thousand guineas. And trust me, that's a lot o' people. We need to go. And now. Oh and Tally, love, yer present." He said, chucking me a small box.

"Uh, thanks…" I said, as everyone whizzed passed me, leaving me alone in Jack's cabin.

"Uh, guys? Tawny? Captain? Hector? Come back! Please…"


	13. One, Two, Three, Four

"Men, we have a problem. And a pirate ship is a democracy which is why we should decide what to do together." Jack shouted, standing on the table in the galley. The crew shouted in agreement, occasionally sending glances and Tawny and I.

"Ransom her!" Koehler shouted, pointing at me. Jacoby, Mallot, Twigg and Grapple shouted in agreement. However, another man stepped forward.

"Bootstrap, any input?" Jack asked. Bootstrap nodded.

"We take her with us. She's a pirate and has kept the deck spotless and even stood her ground better than I've seen. She's fifteen and has three broken ribs, yet she's up and about. How many of ye here could do that?" Barbossa grinned, a plan forming in his mind.

"Aye! We keep the girls here. They proved their salt just as the rest o' ye did!" He shouted. Pintel and Ragetti cheered but quietened down as Jack looked around to me and Tawny.

"Any input from ye two?" Tawny shook her head. I, however, nodded, jumping up beside Jack.

"Tawny and I have been living among you as men and you had no problem with it. Now as woman you don't want us? Am I alone in thinking this a tad unfair? I will fight with any who believe we have not proved our worth. A sword and pistol fight 'til the first blood is drawn. What say you?" I shouted. The crew erupted into cheers.

"Who will be first?" I asked, waiting for someone to step forward. Finally Ferris, a burly man with a mop of black hair, stepped forward.

"I'll take ye on, girl, but I warn ye, you'll regret it." He said menacingly.

"No I won't. If I get killed I won't have to go back home and if I don't get killed I get to stay here. I'm a winner either way." I said, jumping from the table. Jack frowned, grabbing my arm as I walked away.

"Ye sure about this, love?" He asked. I prised his hand from my arm.

"No." I said, rushing from the galley to Jack's cabin, where Tawny and I had been given residence. She followed me, babbling about the risk I was taking. I ignored her completely, also ignoring Jack as he and Bootstrap entered.

"Do you have anything I can wear?" I asked them. Jack, Tawny and Bootstrap frowned, although Jack walked to his wardrobe. He pulled out a white shirt and some black trousers. He gave them to me, watching me look at them.

"They're threadbare but they'll have to do." I said, chucking them on the bed.

"And a gun. I need a gun." I said, turning to them. Tawny reluctantly gave me hers, frowning as I looked at it.

"So I pull back this and shoot." I said, pulling it back and pressing the trigger, ignoring Jack, Tawny and Bootstrap's cries of "No!" Everyone ducked, the bullet ricocheting off the walls, finally getting lodged in the desk. I smiled sheepishly.

"Whoops." I said, putting the pistol down carefully.

"Just stop." Jack ordered. I stopped, looking at him apologetically.

"Sit." He said, pointing to the bed. I sat cross legged on the bed, waiting to be scolded. Jack, however, sat beside me.

"Ferris has a left dodgy knee. Aim low with yer sword. He might be burly but he ain't quick and'll tire fast. Keep your back to the sun. Then you don't have ta squint but he does. And try and get the first shot in 'cause if ye don't he'll have ye. But be careful, if ye miss with yer first shot yer opponent takes a shot free. Ye can't move or nothing. Ye just have to stand and take the bullet. Got that?" He said, looking at me.

"Yep." I said, smiling at him. I hoped that the smile would be enough to mask the fact that I had no idea what he had just said and even more had fallen out of my head. The expression seawater through a sieve now comes to mind. But still I nodded, pretending to take in everything. By the end of it all I could remember was that Ferris had a dodgy left knee and to keep my back to the sun. Great. It was almost sundown by the time Jack and Bootstrap, being the 'experienced pirates' they were, finished lecturing me about what to do and what not to do. We had anchored ready for the duel and I was scared. I suddenly wondered if I really would rather be dead than back at home, drinking a warm cup of tea and eating biscuits that didn't have maggots in.

"How could I be so stupid?" I hissed to no one in particular. I was going to die at sundown.

"You ready, Tal?" Tawny poked her head through the door. I nodded as she walked in with my sword and pistol, laying them beside me.

"Tawny?" I said quietly, looking at her.

"Aye?" She answered, looking at me.

"I love you like a sister and you're my best friend and I love you!" I blurted out, running at her and hugging her. She hugged me back.

"Don't say your goodbyes yet, Tally." She whispered as I let her go, walking to the bed and tucking my sword and pistol in my belt.

"Do you think it's too late to cut my losses and go?" I heard the crew assembling on deck, betting and shouting.

"Ferris, Miss Read, we are waiting!" Barbossa shouted. I turned to Tawny, frowning.

"Aye, too late." She said, taking my hand and shaking it.

"Good luck, pirate." She pushed open the door, letting me out onto the deck, where my almost certain death was waiting. I stood opposite Ferris, Jack and Barbossa standing between us. Jack stepped away, Barbossa calling both Ferris and I in and holding us back to back. The deck plunged into a deathly silence.

"Pistols at shoulders." He ordered. Both of us put our pistols to our shoulders.

"Ten paces out. To turn before then would be to break the code. Are ye ready?" Both Ferris and I nodded. Barbossa stepped away, slowly.

"One, two, three, four…"


	14. First Blood

"Four, five, six, seven…" Suddenly I heard the squeak of Ferris' boots and the bang of his pistol. I spun around, just in time to see the bullet whiz passed my head, lodging itself in the mast. I grinned. Ferris has used his one shot and the pirate code said that if he missed, I could shoot. I pointed my gun at him, closing one eye. I cocked the hammer and shot but Ferris dived out of the way. It was a cowardly act and he had already broken the rules of engagement twice. This sent the crew into uproar, shouting and stamping. Ferris pulled out his sword, rushing at me. I jumped from his path, pulling out my own sword, holding it awkwardly. As Ferris lunged for me again and again I continuously dodged and ducked away from him.

"Stay still, ye bloody wench! Stop moving!" He shouted, his face growing redder by the second. I jumped away again. I could tell he was tiring, his face was red and his movements were getting slower and clumsier by the second. As I dodged another swing of his sword, I twisted my ankle, thudding to the deck. Ferris ran at me but I blocked his sword, scrabbling to my feet. Ferris grinned, swiping at me.

"I got ye now!" He shouted, as I tried stepped back. Suddenly his sword caught my arm, blood seeping through my shirt. I'd lost. The ships surgeon, Masters, stepped forward, waving his medical bag.

"That's it, first blood drawn, end of duel!" He called. I dodged another blow, stealing a glance at my bleeding arm. Ferris swung at me again, showing no signs of stopping. He was trying to kill me yet no one tried to help me. It was pirate code that no one was to stop a duel. I could hear Tawny shouting as Ferris' sword nicked my leg.

"I'll bloody kill him, the coward!" She shouted, reaching for her own sword. Barbossa caught her hand though.

"This must be finished. No one moves until this is over!" He ordered as I jumped away from Ferris again. Suddenly he swung his leg out, knocking me off my feet, my sword from my hand and the wind out of me. I lay wheezing for a second, rolling out of the way as a sword smashed down where I had been laying. I scrambled away again; picking myself up from the deck and sweeping my sword back up. As he lunged for me I used the same manoeuvre he had, knocking his feet from under him. I pointed my sword at his neck.

"Surrender." I ordered. Ferris grinned at me.

"Never." He growled, knocking my sword from is neck and grabbing my leg, twisting and causing me to fall to the deck. Both of us rushed up, me jumping away and him swiping at me again. His face was red and blotchy, making him look like what I suspected him to be. A mad man. As he ran at me, I held my sword out. Then he tripped. He just tripped, falling and impaling himself on my sword. I dropped it, jumping away from the dying man. I turned to Masters.

"Help him!" I screamed as blood pooled around my feet and the body. Masters shook his head.

"Why? Why won't you help him?" I asked, kneeling down and trying to roll the body over, with no luck. Tawny pulled me away.

"He broke the code. Ain't no honour in breaking the code. Dump him." Jack ordered. The crew nodded and got about dumping the body, Ragetti retrieving my sword for me. Tawny nodded at him in thanks, leading me away from the deck and down into Jack's cabin. She sat me in a chair, getting bandages which now permanently resided in Jack's room, ready for my next injury. She cut away my sodden shirt sleeve, tipping some rum on. I hissed in pain as she wrapped a bandage tightly around my arm and then another around my leg. To say I was in shock was an understatement. I was practically shaking, my face ghostly pale.

"Oh, I'm damned for all eternity, aren't I?" I said suddenly as Jack walked in.

"All eternity…" I repeated. Jack looked at me.

"What? Am I missin' somethin' here?" He asked. I nodded, throwing my head back.

"I'm damned…" Tawny laughed.

"You ain't damned unless you say you are. Now come on, let's go to the galley and get you some food." She said, pulling me up. However, before we could leave Barbossa walked in.

"Jack, the crew and I is havin' some doubts bout this little adventure." He said, looking at Jack. Jack tilted his head.

"And I can help how?" Jack asked, grabbing a bottle of rum. Barbossa took the bottle from Jack.

"Our feelings may be improved if we were to know where we were headed. Everything is in equal shares and that should mean the location of the treasure." Barbossa said, a suspicious grin on his face. Jack nodded, grabbing a chart. He pushed open his cabin doors, walking out onto his newly cleaned deck. He stepped up to the helm, looking over the crew. He held up the map, opening it for us to see. A big red cross marked where we were going.

"We are going to the dreaded Isla De Muerta, a island that can only be found by those who know where it is. I have marked it out on the map and shall pass it to Barbossa fer safe keeping and in case any o' ye want to take a look." He said, chucking the map to Barbossa and climbing down from the helm, with Tawny, Bootstrap and I trailing him to his cabin. Bootstrap was frowning.

"That's a trusting thing ye did there, Jack, lad. Are ye sure 'bout it?" Jack turned to Bootstrap.

"I'm sure. My crew are loyal as any navy bunch. And just imagine all that treasure and riches ye can send back to yer boy, young William junior." Bootstrap nodded, smiling.

"It's Will's birthday in a month and a half. He'll be four. Love him to death, I do." Bootstrap said. I smiled.

"You can introduce us one day, William." I said, imagining a younger version of Bootstrap. He smiled.

"Aye, one day." Even now it brings tears to my eyes to think that Bootstrap never got to see his little boy, Will Turner junior, grow up. Then again, many things bring tears to my eyes as I recount this story, the story I vowed never to think about again, to banish from my memories as a bad dream.


	15. Round Robin

"I'm so hungry…" I moaned as Tawny redressed my arm. We had been sailing for another three days and were getting closer and closer to the Isla De Muerta. The crew had been acting strangely, yet I figured it was just excitement. Jack said the treasure was never ending. And I believed him. I imagined mounds of gold and silver and rubies and pearls piled on top of sheets of expensive silk and velvet. Tawny pulled me up.

"This is the third day in a row you have missed breakfast." She said, leading me down to the galley. We stopped outside as we heard voices. Barbossa's was the loudest.

"Mates, who got us attacked by the navy?" He shouted. The reply was a series of shouts.

"Sparrow!" I frowned, turning to Tawny.

"And who got half our crew killed and wouldn't even tell us where we was going?"

"Sparrow!"

"Now is the time, boys. We rise against him! Things have got worse and worse since 'Captain' Sparrow took over! So now is the time for a mutiny and I call for a round robin!" The crew erupted into another wave of shouts and cheers, surprising me that Jack did not hear them. I frowned, turning to Tawny.

"We must tell Jack." I said. She nodded but suddenly we were in the strong grasps of two men.

"Can't be havin that now, can we?" One of them said, pushing Tawny and myself into the galley. All noise came to a stop as we were paraded in, to stand in front of Barbossa. He held up a piece of paper, the crew's names written in a circle.

"The round robin is complete. We will take this ship as our own! Who you say should be captain?" He bellowed. The crew all cheered, the general consensus shouting for Barbossa. He grinned before turning his attentions to us.

"We found them outside, Captain Barbossa. What would ye have us do with them?" Barbossa grinned at his new title, reaching out to touch my face. I jerked my head back but he roughly pulled my chin back down.

"We can have our fun with them later and until then they're gonna keep them pretty little mouths shut, aren't ye?" Tawny looked at Barbossa, glaring daggers at him.

"I won't." I said, feeling the pirate's grip tighten around me.

"I shall tell Captain Sparrow and you shall all hang for this." I hissed. Barbossa laughed.

"Well put it this way. You tell 'Captain' Sparrow...and I'll shoot 'Captain' Sparrow. What's it to be?" Barbossa said. I scowled at him.

"You won't get away with this. Some of the crew will still be loyal to Jack and then you'll be sorry." I said slowly. Barbossa held up the paper again, waving it in front of me.

"You know what this is lass? It's a round robin. Every single member of the crew has signed this, 'part from you two lasses and Jack of course." I looked at the round robin. Even Bootstrap had signed it. I looked into the crowd of pirates, scanning for the man I had looked up to. He turned away from me as our eyes locked. Barbossa grinned.

"Keep yer friends close, Miss Read, but yer enemies closer." He said, putting a hand on my face. I again jerked away, causing Barbossa to laugh.

"I'll have ye eventually." He said. I shook my head.

"Never." Barbossa just laughed again.

"Oh, I will. And let's not tell the sparrow about our little robin here or he'll end up shot in front of yer pretty green eyes." He growled, taking delight out of my sudden shocked silence. Tawny suddenly broke free from the pirate holding her, running for the door. Barbossa took out his pistol. I expected him to shoot her but he aimed at me.

"Miss Kent, take another step and Miss Read here won't be breathing for much longer." Tawny stopped in her tracks, turning back to Barbossa.

"You wouldn't." She said. Barbossa tilted his head.

"Then why did ye stop? If ye were so sure I wouldn't, why did ye stop?" Tawny frowned. He was right; if she was sure he wouldn't have killed me she wouldn't have stopped. She lowered her head.

"Aye that's what I thought." Barbossa said, lowering his pistol. The pirate holding me released me as they filed out, leaving only Barbossa, Tawny, Bootstrap and I in the galley. Barbossa turned to us before leaving.

"I believe ye and yer good, loyal friend Bootstrap Bill over there have some things to discuss." He said, walking away. I sat down on the bench by the table, Tawny sitting beside me. Bootstrap sat opposite us.

"Hear me out, please girls…" I snapped my head up to look at him.

"What is there to explain? You betrayed Jack and tricked me and Tawny into respecting you! You are nothing to me." I hissed, slamming my hand on the table and turning to leave, however Bootstrap caught my wrist.

"Please, Tally, they said they'd find William and his mother. I can't risk my family; I love them too much." I was stunned. I had an immense feeling of guilt. I knew there had to be a reason. Bootstrap would not just turn on us like that, not unless his loved ones were put in danger.

"I understand." I said solemnly, pulling my hand from his grasp. Tawny stood beside me, putting a hand on my shoulder. We left Bootstrap alone in the galley, walking on deck where the atmosphere was as it usually was. No one wanted to arouse suspicion. I looked at Jack as he talked to Ragetti and Pintel, my friends, my friends who had betrayed me, betrayed him. But as I looked there I saw Barbossa. He rested his hand on his pistol butt, warning me. I sighed, turning to Tawny.

"This isn't right." I said quietly. Tawny looked at me, her face an emotionless mask.

"It's the way of pirates." She said, glancing over at Barbossa, who began walking towards us.

"Remember our agreement. Don't cross me, you'll regret it." I scoffed.

"Like you're crossing Jack. Crossing you, sir, wouldn't be mutiny. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers, you fit into both categories. You're evil." I hissed, spinning on my heel and walking away. Barbossa laughed, infuriating further and causing me to turn back and walk towards him threateningly.

"Just remember, Miss, that it is me who decides what'll happen once Sparrow has gone. Just remember that." Barbossa said, leaving me seething. I hated that man, I hated him! Barbossa stood before me, grinning like a mad man. And I couldn't take it any more. I raised my fist and I hit him.

"You are a real bastard!" I screamed, drawing attention to the scene. Barbossa grinned more.

"Not wise, Miss Read, not wise at all. Koehler, take this girl to the brig and take her friend with ye!" With a final look at Jack, Tawny and I were pulled to the brig. All we could do was wait. And we didn't have long to wait.


	16. Marooned

I was pulled from the brig floor by Barbossa the next morning. He grinned at me as Tawny was pulled up by Twigg.

"Wouldn't want ye to miss the show, Miss Read." I scowled at him.

"You're a monster and you will burn in hell for this." I hissed as my hands were tied and I, along with Tawny, was forced on deck. The crew stood around, grinning and laughing as we were pushed into view. I was pushed to Bootstrap, who looked at me apologetically. I smiled weakly, to show no hard feelings against him. Barbossa walked to Jack's cabin doors, knocking twice.

"Captain, there be something ye need to see on deck." He shouted, grinning.

"I'll be out in a second!" Jack shouted back, the pirates surrounding his doors all readying their pistols. I had the urge to call out and tell Jack but Bootstrap covered my mouth.

"It would do him no good." He whispered as the doors open and Jack stepped out, his smirk turning into a frown. I looked away.

"Don't move, Jack, or they'll shoot." Barbossa tied Jack's wrists, pushing him towards the side of the ship. The crew followed, all grinning madly. Jack looked at me apologetically, as if he'd let me down, causing a single tear to slid down my cheek. Barbossa grinned, watching us. Then he forced Jack onto the plank, slipping a pistol in his belt.

"I'll take good care of the girls for ye, Jack, especially the green eyed one. She was yer favourite, weren't she, Jack?" Barbossa laughed. Jack glared at him.

"I'm gonna kill ye one day, Barbossa, just you wait. With this shot, you'll die." He said. Barbossa laughed, shaking his head.

"Course I will, Jack. Ye'll be stuck on that God forsaken spit of land for the rest of yer life. At least put that shot to good use." He said. Jack smirked.

"I'll kill ye, Barbossa, I promise ye." Jack said darkly. Barbossa raised his eyebrows.

"And how do ye plan to do that?" He asked. Jack smirked.

"You forget one very important thing mate…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" And with that he dived. Jack dived from the plank into the sea. I screamed, breaking free from Bootstrap and running to the side of the ship.

"Jack!" I screamed, looking from the sea to the island in the distance.

"Jack!" I screamed again, waiting for a response. When I got none I spun around, lunging at Barbossa and smacking him in the face twice. Barbossa suddenly got hold off me, throwing me to the deck like a rag doll.

"Take her to me cabin, men!" I struggled against the pirates as they picked me up, taking me to what had been Jack's cabin. I was locked in, crying and smacking the door. Finally Barbossa entered.

"You're a bastard! I hate you!" I screamed, picking up objects and throwing them across the room, missing Barbossa each time. He laughed at me.

"Come now, Tally, stop all this. Be my woman, I'll take ye to places ye ne'er even imagined. I can get ye riches beyond belief. I'll be the captain and you, my wife." He said, edging me towards the bed.

"Jack was twice the captain you'll ever be! I hate you, Barbossa, I hope you rot!"

"Now that's not very nice." He growled, walking towards me. I took a step back, so I was trapped between Barbossa and the bed. It was not a good situation and was only made worse and I fell backwards, crawling up to the headboard. He sat on the bed, eying me lustfully.

"Touch me and I'll scream!" I warned. Barbossa laughed.

"And who's gonna hear ye and help ye? Jack's gone and yer friend is being…played with by the crew. No one will help ye, Miss Read." He said, edging towards me. Suddenly he threw himself forward, pinning my arms to my side and holding me down. I screamed, trying to squirm out of his grasp but I couldn't. Barbossa pressed a harsh kiss to my lips, making me gag. I tried to push him away but couldn't.

"I hate you! You're a bastard!" I screamed, suddenly stopping as Barbossa's hand connected with my face. He pulled at my top, the buttons being ripped off as I screamed.

"Please stop…" I whimpered, losing the will to fight. Barbossa grinned at me, trailing his hand up my side. I whimpered again, trying feebly to get away. Eventually I gave up, letting tears slid down my cheeks. I felt dirty and horrid. I blocked it out as he toughed me. I had to block it out. I thought about nice things, things that made me happy, things to distract me. Finally it was over.

"I'll see ye later, Miss Read." Barbossa said, grinning at me as he left. As soon as he was gone I broke down into floods of uncontrollable tears, dressing myself and brushing my hair.

"Tally…" I spun around at the sound of a voice, dropping the comb and knocking an assortment of things of Jack's cupboard.

"Bootstrap…" I whimpered tearfully, running to him. Bootstrap held me as I cried, rocking me and hushing me. Finally I calmed down.

"Where's Tawny?" I asked, dreading the answer. Bootstrap frowned.

"She's in the brig. Do you want to see her?" I shook my head. We took courage from each other, Tawny and I, and seeing each other in this state would just make it worse. He stroked my hair down, wiping away my tears.

"I'll help you escape, Tally. I owe it to you, Tawny and Jack. He was so fond of you." Bootstrap said, smiling down at me. I smiled slightly.

"How will I escape?" I asked. It seemed to me, I was stuck there for good, a prisoner.

"Next time we make port I'll let you out. It's the least I can do." He said. I looked up at him.

"I wish you were my father." I said, clinging to him. Bootstrap laughed.

"Well, I'll always consider you as a daughter, Tally. Always." He said, holding onto me. I smiled sadly.

"So how's this escape plan going to work?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. Bootstrap laughed.

"Curiosity killed the cat. Just wait and see." He said, although I knew that he wasn't sure yet. But still I smiled and nodded, putting all my faith in him. I knew he'd come through.


	17. Escape

It was a week before we made port again. Barbossa had been buzzing around me like a fly and I hadn't seen Tawny since we were parted. I had no idea what had happened to her but Bootstrap, when Bootstrap had brought me food, he said she was doing fine. Well, as fine as could be expected apparently. We had stopped for supplies and the crew had gone off into town, betting away their wages and drinking themselves into a stupor. I had been left under the responsibility of Pintel and Ragetti, who sat playing cards on Jack's desk. I was sitting on his bed, watching and waiting. Soon there was a knock on the door. Pintel and Ragetti looked up from their cards, from the door to me.

"I'll get it then shall I?" I asked, getting up off the bed with much difficulty considering my shackled hands. I walked over. Opening the door and coming face to face with Bootstrap. He smiled at me briefly before looking to Pintel and Ragetti.

"Captain wants her. I'm to take her to him." He said, grabbing hold of me and pulling me from the cabin. I grinned; the plan was going perfectly, now we only had to get Tawny. We sneaked down to the brig, lighting a candle and carrying it down with us. Bootstrap walked in first, looking around. I followed him, grabbing the keys off the a hook attached to the wall.

"Tawny?" I called. No one answered, worrying me. Bootstrap walked down the other end of the brig.

"Miss Kent?" He asked as I opened the cells one by one. Finally we met.

"She's not here." I said, my voice a mere whisper. Bootstrap hushed me as I got more hysterical. She wasn't there, I was alone, she had gone.

"Come we must go." He said, ushering me back from the brig. I was crying as we arrived on deck. Bootstrap pushed me towards the gangplank but both of us stopped as we heard a gun cock behind us.

"Stop right there, poppet."

"Thought ye could trick us, did ye?" I spun around to see Ragetti and Pintel, Ragetti with his sword drawn and Pintel pointing a gun at us.

"Barbossa said to do anythin' we had to do to stop ye getting away, Miss Tally." Ragetti said, taking a step towards m. I looked at him, begging him with my eyes. He lowered his sword slightly.

"What ye doin' ? We're meant ta keep her here." Pintel said, looking at Ragetti. Ragetti tucked his sword back in his belt. Pintel sighed, putting his pistol away.

"Off ye go then. But I'm only doin' this cause I like ye. Bye, poppet." I smiled, running to tem and hugging them. A tear dripped from Ragetti's real eye.

"Thank you." I whispered, letting go of them and rushing after Bootstrap. He seemed to know the town well, navigating us through alleys. Suddenly he pushed me back.

"Barbossa." He whispered, pointing to the crowd of pirates walking passed. I held my breath, waiting for them to go.

"She's got green eyes and brown hair, right little beauty, how much she worth ta ye?" Barbossa asked a man. The man shrugged.

"What she useful for?" Barbossa laughed.

"What's she not useful for?" He replied. I scowled, stepping towards Bootstrap for protection. He reached behind him, holding my hand comfortingly.

"I'll have her and I'll pay ye when I see her." Barbossa grinned.

"We'll go back ta the ship now then, shall we?" He asked, walking down the street, towards the dock. I breathed a sigh of relief as Bootstrap began pulling me down another street. Finally we stopped in front of a large house like my own. He let go of my hand, holding my shoulders.

"Go. Say ye were kidnapped by pirates. You'll be looked after." He said, kissing y forehead. I looked up at him, the moonlight illuminating us.

"Come with me, you saved me therefore you should come with me." Bootstrap shook his head.

"Yer a smart girl, Tally, so ye must understand it's too late for me. But you, you go. Just remember me. I'll remember you." He said, giving me another quick kiss and walking away, leaving me alone in front of the house.

"Thank you!" I called weakly after him, turning to the house. I forced myself to walk up to the door and knocked gently. A maid opened, her eyes widening as she saw me. I broke down into tears.

"Please, miss, I was kidnapped by pirates after my brother was killed and…" I was cut off as a man rushed down the steps. He had expensive clothes on and a powdered wig. His face was one of pure shock as he saw me.

"Oh my, bring her in." He ordered the maid. I was taken into the house, the man and his wife doing their best to clean me up.

"What's your name?" The woman, Lady Ashwhite, asked me. I wiped my eyes.

"I'm Tally Read, Miss. I was kidnapped by pirates." I sobbed. Lady Ashwhite gasped.

"Oh you poor dear. Would you like some tea?" She asked. I nodded, wiping my eyes. I didn't really want tea but to refuse may make me seem ungrateful and I wasn't. Sir Ashwhite watched me carefully, suddenly springing to his feet.

"Read, you say? I remember now. Your family sent out a reward for your safe return. Unfortunately they left for England round four days ago, hoping to find you there. Miss Anna Read, your brother's wife I presume, fell ill on the journey and I believe them to be staying in England for the time being. Shall we send them notice of your return?" He asked. I shook my head.

"They shan't want me, sir. I'm no longer a maiden and all I had was taken from me. They will feel I cast shame upon us all. I can't go back. Its better they believe me dead, sir." I said sadly, sipping the tea Lady Ashwhite had poured for me. She looked at her husband, who nodded his head as if he knew what she was thinking.

"You can stay here, Miss Read, for as long as you wish, can't she, Richard?" Sir Ashwhite nodded, looking from his wife to me.

"I wouldn't want to impose." I said politely but Lady Ashwhite shook her head.

"Nonsense, dear. I have a room ready for guests, and although its not as grand as I'm sure you're used to, it shall do for now." She said, helping me up and practically dragging me up the stairs to the guest room. She opened the door for me, ordering the maids to find a selection of night gowns and dresses for me to wear whilst I as staying. I was amazed at the room. The walls were white, with a canopy bed in the middle of the room. The drapes were red silk and everything about the room shouted expense. Still I preferred sharing Jack's cabin with Tawny, with the musty smell of rum, the modest furniture and interesting objects scattered around randomly. Oh, I missed it. I missed it as I slipped the heavy muslin night gown on and as I opened the double windows, leaning out. I could smell the ocean, imagining myself leaning over the side of the Pearl. I could imagine Jack standing upon the mast, looking almost godly. I could see Tawny swinging from the rigging with her pistol, aiming and shooting perfectly. I could see Bootstrap telling amazing stories about the sea and playing his accordion. And of course I could see Ragetti chasing his eye across the deck. I smiled, imagining my friends. Still tears rolled down my cheeks as I closed the windows and walked to the bed, crawling under the covers. Suddenly I had a thought. I rushed from the bed to my clothes, feeling in my pocket for a small box. I pulled it out, looking at it. Jack had obviously stolen it, or paid a lot, as it was a velvet purple box with silver clip. I opened it slowly, gasping as I saw the necklace. It was a beautiful silver chain with a heart on the end. Threaded through the heart was a small but perfect pearl. I smiled, taking it from the box with trembling fingers and putting it around my neck. It was so lovely and I mentally told myself to thank Jack one day. Holding the necklace, I climbed back into bed, lying down and feeling myself sink into the pillow. I finally fell into a fitful slumber, my dreams circling on Jack and Tawny and Bootstrap, my friends.


	18. Of Tallulah Read and Tawny Kent

_What then in my story? _

_Lady Ashwhite paid for me to return to Port Royal, getting me a cosy cottage on the outskirts of town. I never returned to England and never heard of Anna or my family again. As far as I know they believe me dead, which is probably best for all of us._

_Now six years later, I board The Fortune's Return, a schooner bound for Tortuga._

"_Why Tortuga?" You may ask. And my answer? I intend to find Jack and sail with him, if he'll still have me. I hope he'll still have me._

_I never saw Tawny again and I intend to find out what became of her, good or bad it shall put my mind at ease._

_And of course Bootstrap, in many ways my saviour, for I have no doubt what would have become of me if it weren't for him. I shall find out what happened to him, although I fear the worst._

_And even if I don't find them forever they shall live in my memory._

_In three days Tortuga shall be in sight and my excitement and anticipation grow more and more every day. _

_You may wish me luck; you may curse me as a pirate, a rotten scoundrel who deserves nothing more than what comes upon me. _

_But I ask of you a single thing. Don't search for me, for I am bound for parts beyond even my imagination._

_**And here so ends The Incredible Tale of Tallulah Read and Tawny Kent…**_


End file.
